


Kissing

by MorgannaGrim



Series: Jancy Headcanon prompt series [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaGrim/pseuds/MorgannaGrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Jonathan's mind, their first kiss had been something of a blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

In Jonathan's mind, their first kiss had been something of a blur. Fast, messy and adrenaline fuelled; all he really remembered was backing Nancy up against the passenger side of his beaten up Ford and kissing her with every fibre of his being.

They had argued in the empty school parking lot. Nancy furious that Jonathan would even consider turning down a scholarship to NYU. She had accused him of being too scared of failure and rejection to follow his dream. Jonathan had implied that when it came to Steve, Nancy had settled; she was just as scared as he was. Nancy had shoved him. Her hands against his chest were all it had taken before he found himself pressed against her. Nancy's lips were soft against his own and he could feel every nerve in his body stand on edge as her fingers found their way through his hair. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and panted against her mouth, hungry for more.

When the kiss ended, they had remained close; his forehead rested against hers and with shy smiles, their eyes finally met. “I am.” Jonathan had croaked, the first to break their silence.

“You're what?” Nancy questioned, confusion etched across her features.

“Scared.” He had admitted with Nancy's fingers still subconsciously threading themselves through his hair.

“Of rejection?” she asked. Her eyes were sad now and her heart heavy. Realisation had finally hit her and it was crippling.

“Terrified.” Jonathan whispered, eyes closed.

Nancy's hands finally left his hair and came to cup his face. “Don't be.” she had smiled, before capturing his mouth with hers, pulling him in to another kiss. This one had been gentle, tender and in Jonathan's mind, their second kiss had been the one to remember; the one where Jonathan Byers finally got the girl.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> #7 in a number of Headcanon shorts I'm currently in the process of writing. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. Kudos and general feedback are always appreciated. You can also view my work on my Jancy blog: www.ThatByersBoy.tumblr.com  
> Thank you.


End file.
